Mansurus Ordo Wiki
Mansurus Ordo Website http://www.ordernet.ws Leader Thorak (Bayo), Tyrrix (Udec) Type RP/PVE/PVP Recruitment Status Open Voice Com. GSC Member Count 100+ Regions North America Welcome to the wikia for Mansurus Ordo What is Mansurus Ordo? :Mansurus Ordo is a small gamming community that started in Star Wars Galaxies and has since expand to other games. We currently have guilds in Everquest 2 Extended Version and Star Wars The Old Republic as well as affiliated guilds in Secondlife and Star Trek Online. Currently our community has more than 80 members combined between our Everquest 2 guild, our Star Wars The Old Republic guild, our forums, and our Facebook page. Where are they from? : The core group is from all over the USA. We all come from different backgrounds and ways of life but in the end we are our own family. : Quick Links to Guild Information Pages Mansurus Ordo - SWTOR General Information : Guild Information : Government : Rules : News : Roster : Videos : Corellian Run Radio Q&A (internal) : Corellian Run Radio Q&A (External) Events and Activities :Activities :Roleplay Classes :Dueling Contest :Roleplay Apprenticeships :Knighting Ceremonies :Induction Ceremonies :Mansurus Ordo Defense Fleet Everquest 2 :About of Community of EverQuest 2 Lord of the Rings Online :About Order of the Pheonix Star Wars Galaxies :Mansurus Ordo in SWG Star Trek Online :Task Force Pheonix Rift :Mansurus Ordo RIFT Champions Online :The Order Links to Mansurus Ordo Website and other Affiliated Guilds :Mansurus Ordo Website - SWTOR :Mansurus Ordo Website - EQ2x :Our Community Site :Community Web Forums - SWTOR, STO,SWG, EQ2x :The Order - Champions Online Links to Allied Guilds Star Wars The Old Republic :The JEDl RP Community﻿ Links to Resource Sites Star Wars :Star Wars.com :Star Wars Wiki Star Wars The Old Republic :Guide to Star Wars The Old Republic (Mansurus Ordo Wiki) :Star Wars The Old Republic Wiki :SWTOR-Station :R2-DB :Wiki SWTOR Everquest 2 :Everquest 2 Wiki Blogs :The Niquisition :Ask a Jedi Podcasts :Corellian Run Radio :GameBreaker.TV﻿ :Mos Eisley Radio :Tor-Talk :TOR Syndicate :Darth Hater :Torocast :TOR Wars :Sunny's Diner :Imperial Army Podcast :Nothing Gaming Podcast :Mind Meld Podcast :The Holocron :The Kessel Run :Aartan Away :Dipwit :The Cantina Band :Torbulation :The Cantina Cast :MMO Reporter :The Pink Side of the Force :Bootleg Radio :Two TOR Gamers Podcast :The Anchorhead Weekly :The Galactic Holofeed :Republic Trooper :Keyboard Heroes :The Star Wars Experience :Red Shirt Padawan :The Hoth Report :Dimension N - Old Republic Radio :Force Junkies :Swath Radio :SWTOR Unlimited :The Torrific Copyright Statement :“This site is in not endorsed by or affiliated with LucasArts, BioWare, or Electronic Arts. Trademarks are the property of their respective owners. LucasArts, the LucasArts logo, STAR WARS and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. © 2008-2010 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved. BioWare and the BioWare logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of EA International (Studio and Publishing) Ltd. You may not copy any images, videos or sound clips found on this site or deep link? to any image, video or sound clip directly. Game content and materials copyright LICENSOR. All Rights Reserved.” Category:Browse Category:About Mansurus Ordo